


Six Geese A Laying

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Day Six, Dinner, Family, Fluff, Six Geese a Laying, Snow, Twelve Days Of Christmas, i hate hank Pym fan club, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: It’s the annual ‘Hank Pym helped in creating us somehow but we don’t acknowledge him in anyway’ Christmas party.Hank Pym may be a bad person but he makes good people. He laid six good eggs.





	Six Geese A Laying

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> Billy and Tommy have never met Viv or Nadia the audacity 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

“Merry Christmas,” Tommy shouts, zooming around the room with a tray of cookies trying to pass them out to everyone. Except he’s moving too fast and the cookies are falling off the tray. 

It’s the annual ‘Hank Pym helped in creating us somehow but we don’t acknowledge him in anyway’ Christmas party. 

The group consists of Billy Kaplan, Tommy Shepherd, The Vision, Viv Vision, Nadia Van Dyne, and Victor Mancha. The party is always held on Christmas Eve so nobody feels obligated to bring extended family members. 

“How are the young avengers?” Victor asks Tommy and Billy. 

“Good, we’re still fighting bad guys,” Billy answers, “And how are the runaways?”

“Still running away, how about you Nadia? G.I.R.L doing well?”

“Yes, we’re doing new projects all the time. If any of you want a tour of the labs just ask, I’m sure the girls would love to meet you all.”

“And the champions?”

Viv answers this time, “We’re still having fun and accepting new members.”

“I’m assuming the avengers are okay?”

“They’re as okay as they can be,” Vision responds. 

Tommy looks around a fake yawns, “Work talk is always so boring. Let’s get into the juicy talk of relationships.”

Everyone moans and groans but on the inside they were eager to talk about their loved ones. 

“I don’t know if you’ve all heard but Teddy proposed to me a couple of weeks ago,” Billy says while smiling and looking around at everyone who smile back at him. 

To everyone here Billy and Teddy have been together forever and it was only fitting that they get married. 

“Well I asked David out,” Tommy says proudly. 

“No you didn’t. He asked you out and you cried from happiness,” Billy says back to him. Tommy goes to protest but everyone just gives him a look that says ‘We know Billy is telling the truth don’t even try.’

“I kissed Riri but she told me she doesn’t like me like that,” Viv sadly says. 

Nadia goes over to hug Viv, “It’s okay Viv. I’m sure she was just surprised.”

“Gert and I kissed but I don’t think anything will come out of it, I’m not sure I want anything to anyway,” Victor shrugs. He recently got a new body after living for so long without one. 

“Tommy I feel like you just asked us about relationships to brag,” Billy accuses.

“You got me there Billy but in my defence, have you seen David? He’s cute.”

The party is always held in the Vision household, which Viv enlists the champions to help decorate. On the mantelpiece is six glass geese with stained glass eggs beside them. 

Nadia walks over to the geese and picks one up to inspect it. 

“I know talk of my father is forbidden but these six eggs are like us except instead of six geese laying one egg each it’s one egg, my father, laying six eggs, all of us.”

Everyone is looking at Nadia and the goose in her hand. They might not have a connection with Pym but he was her father and she never got to meet him. She dreamt of meeting the man for many years but once she heard about what he’d done, especially to Janet, Nadia wasn’t so sure about that anymore. 

Dinner is ready and for an android, Vision is a surprisingly good cook. 

They sit at the table and laugh and joke and pull Christmas crackers. The jokes are corny and the prizes are tragically bad but at least the papers hats are cute. Nadia orders everyone to wear theirs for the rest of the night. 

After dinner they all went outside to play in the snow. Billy is using his powers to try and throw snowballs at Tommy who was running around the yard so fast he was almost creating a snow storm. Viv and Nadia are flying through the air also trying to throw snowballs at each other. Victor is playing with Sparky and Vision is building a snowman, or a snowandroid. 

When Vision is finished he goes inside to make hot chocolate before bringing it outside for everyone. He calls them over and they all sit on the porch steps covered in blankets. 

“Today has been so fun, I’m glad we still do these annual meet ups. We need to make it a more regular occurrence. I love you guys,” Nadia says while trying to pull everyone into a hug. 

“I wish Teddy was here,” Billy mentions after awhile. 

“You should bring him next time. I suppose you two will be married by then,” Victor responds. 

“I’m bringing David then. And we should bring mom,” Tommy smiles. 

“Nadia you should bring Janet, she’s great company,” Vision tells the young girl. 

“And hopefully by then Viv will be bringing Riri.” Viv smiles sadly, hopefully. 

“I guess we’re breaking the no extended family rule,” Billy laughs. 

“I mean why should we have all the fun while are loved ones are sitting sadly at home waiting for us to return,” Tommy dramatically says. 

“David is probably at home having the time of his life without you Tommy,” Victor jokes. 

“Why is everyone always picking on me?” Tommy fakes a sad look for sympathy. It doesn’t work. 

He huffs and makes a move to get up and walk away for effect but it’s too comfortable in the position he’s in now to move. 

“When I’m dead, then you’ll know.”

Billy reached over and hits Tommy on the back of his head, “No dying.”

Nadia looks around and smiles, it’s not the family she expected but she wouldn’t want it anyway. Androids and reincarnated twins over a father she doesn’t know or want to get to know any day. 

Hank Pym may be a bad person but he makes good people. He laid six good eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Vision’s dog is called Sparky but I was too lazy to fact check that. Also I remember Billy and Teddy talking about getting married in New Avengers But honestly I could’ve made that up.


End file.
